


Из малого великое

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: «По центру комнаты в воздухе висела голографическая карта, мерцавшая, словно пустынный мираж. То была магия наружного наблюдения, какую Джеймс никогда в жизни не видел».





	Из малого великое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sic Parvis Magna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977079) by [blackidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/pseuds/blackidyll). 



> Действие происходит после окончания Второй магической войны (ориентировочно три с половиной года спустя). Герои «Гарри Поттера» в фике не появляются.

В первый раз Джеймс просто не придал этому значения, ведь в маггловском Лондоне на каждом шагу электричество и техника. И равно как маггловские приспособления сходили с ума в магическом пространстве, так и магия имела свойство реагировать непредсказуемым образом в огромных городах, застроенных бетоном и пронизанных электросетями. Но Джеймс — Неопределимый, работающий на Невыразимцев, — хорошо знал, как делать поправки на подобные помехи. Поэтому он отнес излишне сильный запах озона на счет надвигавшейся грозы и оглушил свою цель, лишь добавив воздуху заряда.

Со времен Второй магической войны Джеймс в основном работал в маггловском Лондоне. Теперь все уже знали об Ордене Феникса — каким бы тайным он ни был — и даже поползли рассказы о Северусе Снейпе, двойном агенте, работавшем под прикрытием в ближнем круге Волдеморта. Но никто не слышал о тех волшебницах и волшебниках, что стояли на невидимой передовой. О Кватр, которая воздействовала на линии магического снабжения соратников Волдеморта, и пропускала некоторые ингредиенты лишь затем, чтобы их испортить; она же доставала тонну инсайдерской информации, когда Пожиратели приходили к ней торговаться. О Дециме, который без устали поддерживал связь с союзниками на континенте и запечатывал от Пожирателей как можно больше международных точек аппарации и портключей, в то же время оставляя их открытыми для гражданских, спасавшихся бегством.

И о самом Джеймсе — Септе. Тут, в маггловском Лондоне, он охотился за Пожирателями, которые угрожали влиятельным магглам. В кильватере за ним шла команда Невыразимцев: самые проворные заклинатели во главе с магом иллюзий, обеспечивающие прикрытие и каждый раз новую легенду — потому что жертвы множились, а разрушения распространялись безостановочно.

Маггловский Лондон казался почти не тронутым войной, но под заклинаниями, иллюзиями и осторожно сплетёнными чарами памяти скрывались оставленные ей шрамы. Выжившие Пожиратели и сочувствующие залегли на дно, но никуда не делись; безымянные и бессчетные люди, в страхе бежавшие от опасности, по-прежнему прятались тут от собственных семей и коллег. В маггловском Лондоне хватало заклинателей, которые не подчинялись закону, как безобидных, так и опасных, поэтому на службе Джеймс всегда был бдителен, а вне ее — и того больше.

Во второй раз он будто ощутил на себе внимательный взгляд. Полуденное солнце, словно прожектор, грело жарче и светило ярче. Это был не Патронус — в маггловском Лондоне он вряд ли остался бы незамеченным; и не заклинание призыва или связи, какими пользовались Невыразимцы. Джеймс провернул защитные кольца, которыми были унизаны его пальцы, и пошел дальше по своим делам.

В третий раз — был изумительно ясный день — тонкие волоски у него на загривке встали дыбом, и Джеймс потуже затянул шарф и наколдовал беспалочковое антиотслеживающее заклинание. Оказавшись внутри защитного круга, он вытащил палочку и наложил серию чар: поисковые, захватывающие, идентификационные, трансфигурирующие. И наконец выделил из потоков, окружавших его, тонкую нить, надежную и крепкую, будто сотканную из паучьего шелка. Джеймс намотал нить на кулак и легко дернул: если запастись временем и терпением, может, получится собрать прядь достаточно прочную, чтобы удалось отыскать источник.

То была изысканная магия наблюдения: абсолютно уникальная последовательность заклинаний. Джеймс надеялся, ему не придется убивать ее создателя.

***

Шелковая нить — теперь уже сплетенная в тонкую косу — привела Джеймса в один из районов маггловского Лондона, к длинному ряду домов с жилыми квартирами на втором этаже и разнообразными магазинами на первом. Там была пекарня, товары для вышивания, книжный и антикварная лавка: все такое уютное и своеобразное, прямо как население самого района, состоявшее в равной степени из людей в возрасте и молодых студентов, упрямо живущих на гроши во имя личной независимости.

Джеймс отлично представлял, как посреди всей этой обыденности может спрятаться находчивый волшебник или волшебница.

С шелковой косичкой на запястье Джеймс видел, что воздух тут другой: как будто повсюду циркулировали и сталкивались между собой воздушные течения, заряженные едва уловимым намеком на атмосферное электричество. Он прошел вверх по улице и обратно, пока не нашел место, где напряжение чувствовалось сильнее всего. В ту же секунду шелковая прядь заклинания развеялась, но Джеймсу она уже была и не нужна: он нашел источник.

В пекарне он купил горячую булочку и на пути к выходу нырнул на лестницу, ведущую к квартирам наверху. Заклинание определения показало, что на входной двери не было магической защиты, так что Джеймс отложил палочку и достал отмычку.

За дверью ему открылось просторное помещение с гостиной, переходившей в маленькую кухоньку. Шторы были задернуты, и в полумраке комната являла собой образец организованного беспорядка. Повсюду громоздились стопки книг — порой с грязными кружками и подставками для них сверху; стоял маленький телевизор; по всему письменному столу были разложены наушники, скрученные провода и кабели. Лишь в центре стола выделялось пустое пространство в форме прямоугольника: очевидно, ноутбук хозяин забрал с собой.

В целом, выглядело как типичная квартирка маггловского студента.

Из гостиной вело три двери: одна в ванную, вторая в спальню — он не нашел никаких следов магических артефактов внутри, — а третья была закрыта. Джеймс снова достал отмычку и на всякий случай палочку, чтобы обезвредить любые неприятные ловушки, которые могли обрамлять проем.

Когда он наконец приоткрыл дверь, его, будто теплой водой, окатило потоком магии, изысканной, спокойной и безграничной. Это явно была комната заклинателя: стены увешаны книжными полками, стол в одном углу, а на нем что-то похожее на набор компонентов для заклинаний. Пол был весь изрезан рунами. Мраморные плиты, устилавшие его, конечно, стоили недешево, но и проводником были гораздо лучшим, чем доски, как во всей остальной квартире. По центру комнаты в воздухе висела голографическая карта, мерцавшая, словно пустынный мираж.

То была магия наружного наблюдения, какую Джеймс никогда в жизни не видел. Существовали обычные пергаментные карты физических локаций, где отображались перемещения всех, кто находился на территории, но они никогда не были настолько детализированными и основательными. Чем больше Джеймс изучал магическую карту с ее многочисленными слоями, тем больше убеждался в том, что она показывает маггловский Лондон в радиусе пяти миль от квартиры. Периодически на карте вспыхивали и гасли небольшие всполохи.

Это прекрасное магическое произведение настолько увлекло Джеймса, что он едва расслышал тихие шаги за дверью комнаты.

— Ступефай, — прорычал кто-то, и лишь благодаря годами отработанным в битвах рефлексам Джеймс отразил заклинание, тут же бросив в ответ собственное.

Мальчишка, худой и подвижный, — совсем молодой, не какой-нибудь известный Пожиратель Смерти, — с небывалым изяществом нырнул под стол, и заклинание Джеймса врезалось в книжные полки позади него, и те обрушились. Джеймс тут же бросил в сторону мальчишки защитное заклинание — ему хотелось побольше узнать об этой уникальной магии, а не лишить жизни ее создателя. Расслабившись немного, он взглянул на карту: та нисколько не пострадала от разлетевшихся по всей комнате томов.

Мальчишка выкатился из-за стола и швырнул в Джеймса огненный шар. Вместо того, чтобы отвечать еще более сильной магией, Джеймс развеял огонь и сбил мальчишку с ног, призвав его палочку к себе из ослабшей хватки. Его противник при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался скорее молодым парнем: как и у многих детей, переживших Вторую магическую войну, глаза его смотрели из-под очков мрачно и не по годам зрело. 

С секунду он, будто оцепенев, глядел на Джеймса, а потом в его руке, сверкнув серебром, с легким щелчком раскрылся складной нож.

«Молодец», — одобрительно подумал Джеймс. Слишком многие волшебники полагались только на свою волшебную палочку, и без нее их в два счета скручивали. Хотя нож против Джеймса был бесполезен — не с его боевым опытом и навыками владения маггловским холодным и огнестрельным оружием. Ну или так он думал, пока парень не направил лезвие себе прямо под подбородок, держа одну руку на рукояти, а вторую прямо под ней. Один-единственный резкий толчок — и нож пройдет через его глотку прямо в ствол мозга.

Он начал говорить, и в его голосе не было сомнения, а в глазах — страха, даже когда лезвие несильно рассекло кожу на его горле и там выступила капля крови: 

— Комната заклята на крови. От меня ты никакой информации не получишь.

Любопытно. Заклинание на крови — мощная вещь. Обычно оно подпитывалось жизненной энергией заклинателя, и если ее отдавали целиком, заклинание могло быть весьма могущественным. Человеческая жертва переносила такую магию в разряд темной, почти сравнимой с тремя Непростительными. Да вот только комната осветилась золотым светом, а карта и врезанные в пол руны настроились на своего создателя. Джеймс отлично знал, что магия по сути своей нейтральна и именно намерение дает заклинанию окрас. Жизнь, отданная добровольно и решительно, являла собой примитивнейшую из форм магии, а намерение заклинателя (в этом случае — защитить) лишало ее всякой злокозненности. 

Джеймс не сомневался, что если парень себя убьет, все в комнате, включая карту и самого Джеймса, будет полностью уничтожено. Но в то же время ничто за пределами комнаты не пострадает, так что соседям и пекарне внизу практически ничего не угрожало.

Джеймсу, как Неопределимому, приходилось иметь дело с самыми низами как маггловского, так и магического сообщества, но к этому молодому человеку он уже начал испытывать уважение.

Держа палочку крепко, но без угрозы, он медленно закатал один рукав рубашки, а затем и второй. На коже его не было никаких отметок.

— Я не Пожиратель Смерти, — сказал Джеймс, — и не причиню тебе вреда. 

Молодой человек выразительно перевел взгляд на палочку.

— Ты вломился ко мне в квартиру, в мою заклинательную комнату, и бросал в меня проклятья. Придумай что-то получше.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Твоя магия наблюдения зацепила меня пару раз. А я не люблю, когда за мной подсматривают при помощи магии, которую я не могу обнаружить и устранить. Так что я пришел, чтобы найти источник, — он поймал взгляд парня и задержал его. — Если ты не желал ничего дурного, то можешь ожидать того же и от меня.

Тот задумался. Из лежачего положения он аккуратно переместился в позицию, дающую больший простор действий, одну ногу подвернул под себя; все это время его руки надежно удерживали лезвие у горла.

— Докажи.

— Я собираюсь наложить заклинание, — предупредил его Джеймс. Вызвать Патронуса для него было так же легко, как сделать вдох. Ему почти не пришлось собираться с мыслями, чтобы из его палочки выпрыгнула серебряная лиса, легко и грациозно приземлилась на пол и навострила уши. Как только она почувствовала полное отсутствие дементоров и других темных существ, то сразу расслабилась и будто бы оскорбленно фыркнула в сторону Джеймса, а затем показательно отвернулась. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к нему, лиса подошла к хозяину квартиры, аккуратно обернула хвост вокруг себя и призрачным носом с любопытством потерлась о его руки, которые все еще уверенно сжимали нож.

С удивленными, в благоговении расширенными глазами и этими непослушными кудрями, он внезапно стал выглядеть намного моложе: от силы на двадцать с небольшим. Джеймс опустился на пол.

— В первый раз видишь Патронуса? — спросил он. Парень попытался бросить на него свирепый взгляд, но вышло не особо убедительно. Лиса спокойно сидела у его ног и будто ждала, что ее погладят. Наконец он убрал нож и нерешительно провел кончиками пальцев по лисьему загривку. Та изучающе взглянула в ответ, а затем ткнулась головой в его ладонь, и на руке его повисли серебряные лоскуты, которые обвились вокруг запястья как дымные кольца.

Обычно Патронусы неосязаемы, и то, что ему удалось почувствовать достаточно сопротивления, чтобы бережно погладить лису по мордочке, было крайне занимательно.

— Отдай мне мою палочку, — произнес он, и глаза его смотрели все еще настороженно, но уже не так напряженно.

— Не сейчас, — ответил Джеймс и прежде, чем парень отреагировал, выложил обе палочки на пол между ними. Это не делало Джеймса менее опасным, но сам жест разоружения имел значение: палочка для волшебника была самым ценным, и она же являлась его первичной связью с магическим миром. — Может, скажешь как тебя звать? 

Парень не отрывал взгляда от палочек, и Джеймс задумался, попытается ли он рвануть в их сторону. Но затем тот выпрямился, отодвинулся от лисы и закрыл складной нож.

— Коппа, — на это Джеймс приподнял бровь, и парень фыркнул: — Ты же не думал, что я скажу тебе свое настоящее имя? Коппа — это мой основной псевдоним онлайн. Если греческий для тебя слишком иностранный, можешь называть меня «Кью».

— Онлайн, — уточнил Джеймс, — в интернете.

Кью — это было легче произнести, чем «Коппа», — взглянул на него.

— Да, в интернете, как маггл. Вот черт, — внезапно выругался он и дернулся, будто хотел встать. Лиса легко отскочила назад, но Кью уселся обратно, очевидно, смирившись. — Мой ноутбук. Вся эта магия, должно быть, уже успела испортить жесткий диск. — Он неожиданно зло взглянул на Джеймса: — Я же не просто так держу эту комнату закрытой. Кто ты вообще нахрен такой?

Он должен был быть похожим на котенка, который выпустил когти и пытается выглядеть свирепо, будучи, по сути, безобидным. Только вот Джеймс помнил, как Кью держал нож, и след полузасохшей крови на его горле был хорошим напоминанием того, что этого молодого человека не стоило недооценивать.

— Можешь звать меня Джеймсом, — ответил он, решив придерживаться простейшей правды. — Я работаю на Невыразимцев Министерства Магии.

— Ого, — только и произнес Кью, сжав губы так плотно, будто отчаянно пытался не разразиться проклятиями. Но затем продолжил: — Магия наблюдения не является запрещенной.

— Магия наблюдения такого типа — возможно, — жизнерадостно подтвердил Джеймс, — хотя бы потому, что довольно сложно вынести запрет на использование чего-то, что еще не придумано, — он вытянул руку и аккуратно постучал пальцем по изгибу врезанной в пол руны. — Но использование магии такого уровня сложности и размаха посреди маггловского Лондона без лицензии вызывает вопросы.

Джеймс чаще атаковал, чем допрашивал, но он знал, что у этой ситуации было несколько вариантов развития. Кто-то ломался и сдавался, а кто-то обращался к другой крайности и пытался пробить себе путь агрессией. Злость, вина, смирение — все это были знакомые реакции.

Но бывали и другие люди, более неоднозначные, чьи эмоции было сложно прочитать — те, кто сохранял лицо и не поддавался инстинктам.

Такие были самыми опасными.

Какое-то время Кью просто смотрел на него, не заботясь о том, что тишина становится все более тяжелой. Его приподнятый подбородок не был знаком неповиновения, а, скорее, уверенности в себе. Беспокойными пальцами он барабанил по лежавшему рядом сложенному ножу, — и только это выдавало его мысли.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — наконец произнес он.

— Ну, — Джеймс устроился поудобнее на одной пятке, — давай начнем с того, зачем ты создал карту. И если хватит времени, то как.

— Почему мы делаем то, что делаем? — мягко ответил Кью. — Говорят, лень и разногласия порождают лучшие изобретения. Лично я считаю, что действительно хорошо мотивирует страх.

— Война.

Джеймсу даже не пришлось гадать: Вторая магическая война закончилась всего три с половиной года назад.

— Да, — лиса-патронус Джеймса, которая до этого наматывала осторожные круги по комнате, подошла обратно к Кью. Она улеглась на пузо — близко, но не касаясь — и уставилась на него своими призрачными глазами. — Я сбежал и прятался в маггловском Лондоне, потому что оставаться в магической Британии мне было довольно опасно. Сначала я использовал простое «следящее», чтобы не терять связь с парой своих друзей. Но беспорядки учащались, и все больше людей начало умирать, так что мне пришлось поработать над модификациями, пока я не выстроил из заклинаний цепную реакцию. Было проще составить ряд чар, которые запускались бы последовательно по моей команде. В конце концов я доработал все это до такой степени, что мог отслеживать нескольких интересующих меня человек и контролировать окружающую местность. Пару раз это выручило нас из беды.

Он поднял руку и провел ладонью сквозь объемную карту: от его касания уменьшенные модели улиц и зданий заискрили, но тотчас же вернулись в свое обычное состояние.

— Над усовершенствованием карты, что ты здесь видишь, я начал работать лишь после войны. Я просто... это было способом отвлечься.

В его голосе был слышен едва уловимый намек на боль, и Джеймс решил увести разговор в сторону. 

— А что насчет «как»? Наложить заклинание слежения такого широкого спектра действия посреди маггловского Лондона невероятно тяжело, даже если эта магия пассивна.

Кью смотрел на лису, а не на Джеймса — но не в попытке уклониться или избежать ответа, а скорее размышляя.

— Друиды находили сакральные места по земным лей-линиям. Да и сама Земля — одно большое геомагнитное поле, по которому ориентируются и живут многие из магических существ. Я знаю, что маггловские технологии сходят с ума в магическом окружении, но вот наша магия тут работает, прямо посреди маггловского Лондона. К тому же и магия, и технологии оперируют в рамках одних и тех же законов природы. И тут я подумал: что если постараться совместить некоторые аспекты магии с технологиями? Не с материальными предметами, потому что с магией они имеют свойство приобретать разум, а с чем-то неосязаемым?

Про себя Джеймс задумался, как много телефонов Кью случайно оживил в процессе экспериментов.

— И с чем же?

— Электромагнитные волны. Их бы стерло начисто в магическом месте вроде Косой аллеи или Хогсмида, но тут, в Лондоне, технологии буквально повсюду, так что магия вынуждена покориться. Или, в нашем случае, использовать их как тягловую силу. Я взял маггловские беспроводные сети, чтобы проводить и транслировать через них магический сигнал. Wi-Fi становится все более распространенным, и благодаря этому я добился такого уровня детализации на своих картах.

С его родом занятий Джеймс был свидетелем множества невероятных вещей, поэтому выражение его лица не изменилось. Лиса-патронус же, наоборот, смотрела прямо на Кью, приподняв уши в восхищении.

— Для волшебника ты очень хорошо разбираешься в маггловских вещах, — только и произнес Джеймс вслух. 

Но это, конечно, было величайшим преуменьшением. Сам он довольно неплохо умел сливаться с толпой в маггловском Лондоне и знал, как пользоваться большинством технологий. Но то, о чем говорил Кью, его уровень знаний — все это выходило далеко за пределы того, чему учили на маггловедении или маггловских тренировочных модулях в Отделе магического правопорядка. Электромагнетизм не тот предмет, который можно постичь, просто гуляя по маггловскому миру. Его следовало изучать: сначала в теории, потом на практике.

Кью взглянул на него:

— Я магглорожденный, и магглы же меня обучали и растили. Шести годам в магическом мире этого не стереть.

Джеймс запрокинул голову и взглянул на магическую карту, подвешенную в воздухе над ними. Если Кью смог сотворить это после шести лет формального магического образования и, несомненно, огромного количества времени, потраченного после этого на самообразование и исследования, то Джеймс хотел бы посмотреть, на что тот способен с полным набором ресурсов, которые мог предоставить ему магический мир.

Кью был осторожен, но он дал более чем достаточно подсказок, чтобы все начало складываться для Джеймса в стройную картину. В Британии было всего одно магическое образовательное учреждение начального уровня, и ремарка о шести годах значила, что Кью не закончил обучение, прежде чем укрылся в маггловском Лондоне. Один очень знаменитый молодой человек по имени Гарри Поттер тоже отучился лишь шесть лет в Хогвартсе, а его седьмой год был капитально сорван пришедшим к власти Волдемортом — и Кью, похоже, почти идеально вписывался в ту же хронологию событий.

Если предположить, что день рождения у Кью где-то в начале года, то в конце своего шестого курса он был бы уже семнадцатилетним — то есть совершеннолетним по меркам магического мира. Значит, он мог свободно, в рамках разумного, пользоваться магией и с ее же помощью, в обстановке надвигающегося хаоса и войны, подделать маггловские идентификационные записи, чтобы жить в одиночку и не попасться.

— Почему ты не вернулся закончить обучение? В связи с войной дают много послаблений, а с Ж. А. Б. А. в кармане ты мог бы комфортно устроиться в магическом мире. 

«Почему ты до сих пор прячешься?», — вот что на самом деле хотел спросить Джеймс, и в глазах Кью, когда он понял, что Джеймс его разгадал, что-то изменилось. Он замер и напрягся, а затем слегка неуклюже, словно через силу, снова погладил лису. Та в ответ принялась жевать его пальцы, хотя это и не могло возыметь никакого эффекта на что-то, в чем не было тьмы.

— Какой смысл? Я магглорожденный, так что мне и здесь хорошо, — а затем он очень тихо добавил: — А еще я слизеринец.

«Ого», — подумал Джеймс, и последняя часть паззла наконец встала на место. Он не упустил и того, как сжалась рука Кью на складном ноже.

— Учеба в Хогвартсе была совершенно уникальным опытом. Не думаю, что у меня в жизни было что-то еще настолько же чудесное, но последние годы... тогда все изменилось. Я не хотел быть принесенным в жертву во славу так называемого Темного Лорда или заставлять своих друзей принимать такое решение. 

На последнем слове его голос странным образом изменился, став сдавленным, и Кью отвел взгляд.

Джеймс молчал.

— Они были напуганы, и я тоже. В ночь, когда умер директор Дамблдор, несколько старших слизеринцев ушли, чтобы присоединиться к своим семьям. Но другие... они помогли мне и некоторым полукровкам выбраться из школы, — Кью по-совьи — как казалось за очками — моргнул, и внезапно его глаза посветлели, будто юношеская несгибаемость возобладала над тенями. — Я, м-м, я, возможно, числюсь в списках погибших. Как одна из случайных жертв той ночи или, может, финальной битвы. Я не знаю. Слизеринцы бывают чересчур усердны, когда перед нами четкая задача. После всего этого у меня просто не было достаточно хорошего повода вернуться.

Ему больше ничего не надо было говорить. Быть магглорожденным в Хогвартсе, да еще и в Слизерине, во время войны было бы смерти подобно, особенно когда Волдеморт пришел ко власти. Быть же слизеринцем после войны означало, что тебя немедленно ассоциировали с Темными искусствами. Факультетская гордость значила гораздо меньше после выпуска, но все же, не будь Джеймс Неопределимым, его положение в магической военной иерархии вызывало бы куда больше недовольства.

Сейчас буквально горстка студентов проживала в подземных общежитиях Хогвартса.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джеймс, — я тоже слизеринец. И инсценировать свою смерть — очень хороший ход, особенно если он удался.

Кью взглянул на него, удивленный скорее откровениями про принадлежность к факультету, нежели последней фразой. Лиса же уложила ему голову на колени и посмотрела на Джеймса серебряными проницательными глазами.

Что ж, Джеймсу перепал неожиданный приз. А он был не из тех, кто упускает цель из рук — и уж точно он не собирался допустить этого с таким ценным приобретением, как Кью.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — снова спросил Кью, но на этот раз с бόльшим любопытством.

Джеймс улыбнулся:

— Что если я дам тебе повод вернуться в магический мир?

— А у меня есть выбор? — тут же парировал Кью без колебаний, будто ждал этого вопроса. 

Джеймс напомнил себе разузнать потом, сколько людей знало об эксперименте Кью. То, что он заклял комнату на крови, значило, что он готовился к худшему.

— Есть. Невыразимцам всегда нужны такие изобретатели, как ты.

Кью уставился на него:

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

— Вовсе нет.

У Невыразимцев был департамент, который и правда занимался исследованиями в Отделе Тайн — но то была в большей степени дымовая завеса, развлечение. Бросать вызов нематериальным понятиям вроде любви, смерти и времени — это все прекрасно, да и хорошо удовлетворяет праздно любопытствующих, но Невыразимцы получили свое название не просто так. Их настоящая работа всегда была сокрыта от глаз, их операции — строго засекречены. В какой-то момент элита и специалисты, не подходившие по-настоящему ни одному другому отделу Министерства, оказывались у Невыразимцев.

Но лишь в том случае, если они шли добровольно. Преданность делу — не богатство и уж точно не слава — было единственным, что привязывало Невыразимцев к службе.

Кью, чья работа началась как попытка обезопасить себя и своих друзей, а дальше велась в строжайшей тайне, должен был неплохо вписаться. 

— Чем вообще занимаются Невыразимцы?

— Чем угодно и всем. Авроры отвечают за Магическую Британию, а мы — за все остальное, что не относится к их работе и делам маггловского мира, ну и представляем интересы Британии на зарубежной арене. Мы также проводим секретные операции, которые авроры не станут или не смогут провести из соображений законности. Отсюда и название: Невыразимцы, — Ив с Таннером вполне могут спустить с него три шкуры за то, что он разбалтывает секреты, но как Неопределимый Джеймс имел право делиться своими историями — или же забрать их с собой в могилу, если б он того пожелал. — Я оперативник. Во время войны я работал здесь, в маггловском Лондоне, охотился на Пожирателей. Если ты к нам присоединишься, то будешь специалистом или консультантом: тебе не придется работать в поле, если не хочешь.

На лице Кью было спокойное сосредоточенное выражение; сам он сидел выпрямив спину, будто готовый в любую секунду сорваться с места. Когда он заговорил — что ж, не совсем такого Джеймс ожидал:

— Лондонская национальная галерея, за пару недель до конца войны, — это был ты?

Джеймс выгнул бровь.

— Да.

— Что насчет Вестминстера неделей ранее?

Джеймс помедлил.

— Мне стоило быть там. Но ни авроры, ни Невыразимцы не получили никакого предупреждения. После этого мы поставили наблюдателей по всему Лондону на случай других нападений.

Атака на Национальную галерею была запоминающейся: она выделялась тем, что стала для Джеймса одной из ряда чрезвычайно успешных операций после того, каким провалом закончилось происшествие с судебными зданиями Вестминстера. Последнее был идеально спланированной засадой Пожирателей Смерти — и после этого Джеймс шел в схватку в Национальной галерее с разумом ясным и сфокусированным. Лишь приспешники Пожирателей умерли в тот день.

— Я кое с кем... познакомился, — Кью запнулся в конце, будто не решил, правильно ли подобрал слово, — когда впервые вернулся в Лондон насовсем. Они не знали, что я волшебник, так что я не всегда мог предупредить их или заставить поверить, что я... — он оборвал себя. Лиса поспешно отпрыгнула от него, когда он вскочил на ноги и подобрал палочку привычным движением. — Позволь мне кое-что тебе показать.

Лишь секундой позже он осознал, что за то, как он без предупреждения схватил палочку, у Джеймса было полное право обездвижить его. Кью взглянул на Джеймса, и когда тот даже не дернулся, он совершенно справедливо счел это за молчаливое разрешение и взмахнул палочкой. 

Дверь в заклинательную комнату захлопнулась, а книги сложились в стопки, но Кью не стал возвращать их на полки, а просто убрал за пределы рунного круга. Правильно все поняв, Джеймс подобрал свою собственную палочку и отошел к краю комнаты. Лиса присоединилась к нему и обернула хвост вокруг его лодыжек. Кью же, напротив, чувствуя себя уверенно на своей территории, сделал шаг вперед, поправил очки и поднял палочку.

Он пробормотал заклинание слишком быстро и тихо, чтобы Джеймс мог расслышать, но движения его были легки и грациозны, будто палочка — продолжение его самого, а не инструмент в руке. Воздух вокруг них из теплого, как морская вода, и тягучего, в один миг словно наполнился электричеством, и магическая карта в центре комнаты ожила. Она ярко вспыхнула и расширилась до самых пределов рунного круга; на ее орбите появились отдельные сферы и, как планеты вокруг Солнца, начали свое движение. Эдакая миниатюрная Солнечная система, заключенная в пространстве заклинательной комнаты.

Карта больше не ограничивалась радиусом в пять миль от квартиры. Теперь она показывала значительную часть маггловского Лондона: Джеймс знал местность из многочисленных полетов над городом и ориентировался по нескольким достопримечательностям и ключевым постройкам. Отдельные сферы на орбите показывали микроучастки карты, на которых по тем или иным причинам сфокусировал свое внимание Кью. На каждом из них сверкали сине-белые всполохи, которые также присутствовали в соответствующих точках на центральной карте. В самом ее центре ярко, как горящий магний, сиял совершенно особенный всполох.

— Это я, — произнес Кью, увидев, куда смотрит Джеймс. — Мой след всегда самый сильный, вероятно, потому что я катализатор для всей этой системы заклинаний.

— А синие огни?

— Друзья. На них идентифицирующие метки. Если же они хотят путешествовать скрытно, то им следует просто не брать маркёр с собой. Но я не это хотел тебе показать, — Кью поднял палочку к груди. — Кваэрере, — отчетливо произнес он и затем нарисовал быструю петлю, чтобы соединить заклинания: — Магикус агноско: перо феникса, сердечная жила дракона, шерсть единорога, волос вейлы...

Джеймс понял, что он перечислял сердцевины палочек. И по мере того, как Кью продолжал, на центральной карте зажигались новые разноцветные огни: фиолетовые, багряные, серебристые. След самого Кью стал отливать золотым, а подле него появился багряный отсвет, потому что в палочке Джеймса была сердечная жила дракона. Очевидно, как и еще примерно у двух дюжин людей, находившихся в данный момент в Лондоне. 

— Волос из хвоста фестрала, — закончил Кью и резко рассек палочкой воздух, заканчивая заклинание.

— Волос из хвоста фестрала, — повторил Джеймс.

— В Хогвартсе было стадо фестралов, так что это возможно, — Кью указал на одну из вращающихся сфер, где сине-белый огонь принял более темный оттенок лазурного. — В мире есть и другие необычные сердцевины для палочек, но мне нужен был сам компонент, чтобы встроить его след в заклинание. Так что пришлось кое-что опустить.

Джеймс тщательно пересмотрел свое мысленное досье на Кью: тот, может, и скрывался, но у него все еще были свои люди в магическом мире. У кого-то из них был доступ к Хогвартсу, а многочисленные остальные были разбросаны по маггловскому Лондону.

— Ты только что отследил каждого волшебника и волшебницу с палочками, находящихся сейчас в Лондоне, — очень спокойно произнес Джеймс.

— Не всех, — Кью взглянул на карту и разбросанные вспышки огней. — Я нанес не все районы города, и в местах, где беспроводной интернет пока не закрепился, у нас белые пятна. Из-за того, что система наблюдения работает за счет маггловских технологий, мы не получим сигнал из мест, находящихся около скрытых входов в магический Лондон. Также хорошо наложенное антиотслеживающее или похожее заклинание исказит сигнал. Конечно, большинство заклинателей не заботится о том, чтобы прятать палочки, правда? Особенно если они собрались применять силу, используя магию.

— То есть ты пользовался этим в войну, чтобы обнаруживать волшебников с палочками.

Сияние карты бросало отсвет на лицо Кью: бликовало на его очках и подсвечивало скулы и челюсть, отчего черты его лица казались резче.

— Сначала я делал это, чтобы поймать всякого, кто охотился за нами — теми, кто сбежал из Хогвартса. Друзья знали, как незаметно с нами связаться, но мы не могли быть уверены, что за ними не проследит кто-то менее дружелюбный. А потом, когда Пожиратели Смерти стали охотиться за магглами... — Кью замолчал и задумался. Затем он снова заговорил, но уже медленнее и сдержаннее: — Моя карта не всегда была настолько детализированной. Следящее выхватывало только более серьезные концентрации сердцевин в одном месте, так что обычно, когда я запускал это заклинание, не так уж много всего оно и показывало. Сложнее прятаться, когда вас несколько, так что большинство волшебников, которые сбегали сюда, держались особняком. В тот день множество следов сошлось в Вестминстере — их было слишком много и появились они слишком быстро, чтобы это сошло за дружеские посиделки. Я связался с парой знакомых, но мы все не какие-нибудь важные персоны и не смогли достучаться до властей. Мне даже неоткуда было узнать, что произошло на самом деле, пока на следующий день я не прочитал новости. «Серьезная утечка газа», — написали там.

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Кью сжимал палочку так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— С тех пор я был настороже. Хотя что я мог сделать: у меня были данные от системы, но никакого толкового плана. В Национальную галерею ходит много студентов — тех, кто изучает историю искусств, писателей, да даже инженеров, просто чтобы выдохнуть и поразмыслить. И когда на карте появился след от еще дюжины палочек, я запаниковал. Позвонил знакомым магглам. Но потом все всполохи на карте вдруг погасли, один за другим.

Он повернул голову и взглянул Джеймсу прямо в глаза:

— Потому что ты сломал их палочки, да? Когда Пожиратели Смерти погибли.

Давно уже никто не требовал от Джеймса объяснений так открыто. По его губам пробежала улыбка, быстрая и опасная, но он сразу ее подавил.

— Мы уничтожаем палочки всех, кто осужден и попал бы в Азкабан, все верно, — тихо подтвердил он. — Это распространяется и на любого Пожирателя Смерти, убитого в сражении. Их вину сложновато отрицать, в конце концов.

Кью снова взглянул на центральную карту, на многие дюжины разноцветных сияющих следов.

— Я думал о том, чтобы включить сюда и другие параметры: не только сердцевины палочек, но еще, пожалуй, индикаторы темной магии. И надо как-то отслеживать волшебников без палочек. Беспалочковое волшебство, может, и не такое надежное, но с любым, кто на него способен, следует считаться.

Джеймс не был уверен, что подтолкнуло его на внезапную откровенность:

— Тогда это включает и меня.

Кью взглянул на него слегка округлившимися глазами, внезапно испуганно, но не отпрянул.

— Будь у вас я и моя система наблюдения во время войны, бойни в Вестминстере удалось бы избежать? — в его голосе был лишь намек на дрожь. — Я не хочу, чтобы карта попала к аврорам, но Невыразимцы сохранят разработку в тайне, и вы сможете использовать информацию, так?

Или, возможно, испуг его был связан совсем не с Джеймсом. Может, это была лишь реакция человека, привыкшего прятаться, а сейчас вверявшего себя неизвестной организации, связанной с правительством, которое, в свою очередь, на какой-то короткий ужасающий промежуток времени учредило Комиссию по учету маггловских выродков. Но Кью стоял подняв голову и смотрел решительно. Он продолжил говорить, будто Джеймса нужно было убеждать:

— Если я буду знать, как работают Невыразимцы, то смогу адаптировать систему в соответствии с вашими требованиями. До этого меня особо никто не направлял, но дайте мне любой набор параметров, и я, скорее всего, найду способ заставить все это работать.

Джеймс ему верил. Кью собственноручно создал магическую систему наблюдения такого уровня, который Джеймс прежде считал доступным лишь особенно усердным аврорам или исследовательским лабораториям Невыразимцев. К тому же, он спроектировал эту систему под маггловский мир, получив доступ в такие места, куда любому министерскому чиновнику, на каком бы посту он ни находился, обычно было сложно подключиться незаметно. В данный момент Джеймс поверил бы, что Кью может, считай, что угодно.

— Я уже пригласил тебя присоединиться к Невыразимцам, — Джеймс взглянул на миниатюрные сферы и сине-белые всполохи, подкрашенные в цвет сердцевин из палочек их хозяев. — Мы также примем твоих друзей, если они были вовлечены.

Кто-то другой — не Джеймс — мог и не расслышать почти заглушенный мягким гудением магии тихий звук, с каким лезвие складного ножа рассекло воздух. Кью уверенно держал палочку одной рукой. Другую же — очевидно, с ножом — спрятанную за спиной, Джеймсу было не видно. 

— Нет. Они помогали, но это я изобрел систему. Магия настроена лишь на меня. Если я пойду с тобой, особенности системы останутся при мне. Я помогу — я хочу помочь, — но только я, и больше никто. Разве что они сами решат раскрыть себя.

Идентификация — первый шаг на пути к регистрации, и в то время как надзор может осуществляться во имя добра, он также уничтожает первую линию защиты многих, кто скрывается: анонимность. Международный статут о секретности, в конце концов, был принят для того, чтобы обезопасить волшебников в те времена, когда недоверие и истерия преобладали над доброй волей.

Джеймс думал о том, как из обычного металла бремя войны выковывает лезвие клинка. Бриллианты тоже формируются под огромным давлением, по крайней мере, вне алхимических лабораторий. И вот он нашел такой — чистый и достаточно твердый, чтобы рассечь любой материал в мире.

Стараясь заранее обозначить свои намерения, Джеймс медленно протянул руку и осторожно забрал раскрытый нож из руки Кью. Тот смотрел на него немигающим взглядом, но, по крайней мере, не пытался проклясть. Лиса-патронус легко прошла сквозь магическую карту и уткнулась носом в опустевшую ладонь Кью.

— У каждой организации свои секреты и цели. Так что я не могу гарантировать, что Невыразимцы — образец добродетели, потому что на самом деле бόльшую часть времени все совсем не так. Чаще всего мы делаем все, что необходимо, чтобы защитить Соединенное Королевство, в которое входят и маггловские территории, — Джеймс закрыл нож. — Так что да, мы примем тебя. И мы воспользуемся твоей системой наблюдения, потому что ничего подобного я до этого не видел. Порой ты даже не будешь знать, зачем мы ее используем. Но, как специалист, ты будешь задавать параметры для своей системы и решать, чем ты хочешь поделиться. И если однажды ты захочешь уйти или уничтожить информацию, которую нам дал, я помогу тебе. Не придется использовать никаких заклятий на крови.

— У всех Невыразимцев есть план отхода?

На этот раз Джеймс улыбнулся широко и мрачно:

— Вовсе нет. Я верен организации и ее целям, но только потому, что я так хочу. Ты же пока не Невыразимец, и мы уже достаточно повидали бессмысленных смертей, ты не находишь? — и он протянул ему складной нож.

Кью забрал нож, и рука его была холодна.

— Почему-то мне кажется, Невыразимцы ничего не делают вполсилы, — сказал он с тихим и почти беззвучным смешком. Когда он поднял взгляд на Джеймса, его глаза, казалось, стали ярче, больше не омраченные нигилистическими мыслями. — В таком случае я знаю, что война закончилась, но я хочу помочь.

— И Невыразимцы рады принять твое предложение, — произнес Джеймс с ноткой формальности. В каждом ритуале была сила, и пусть этот разговор едва мог сойти за ритуал, он все же был контрактом, который они скрепили словами. Другая — гораздо более формальная и налагающая обязательства — процедура будет проведена, если Кью официально решит стать членом Невыразимцев. Но на сегодняшний день он предложил свою кандидатуру, и Невыразимцы примут его в свои ряды по рекомендации Джеймса. И если Кью когда-нибудь по-настоящему захочет уйти — что ж, Джеймс уже сказал, что поможет ему.

Есть ценные кадры («люди», — тотчас же поправился Джеймс), которые сияют намного ярче, будучи свободными. 

— Могу ли я попросить об одолжении? — Кью опустил руку с палочкой и легонько гладил лису по ушам.

— Каком же?

Улыбка Кью была слабой, но искренней.

— Я бы хотел научиться заклинанию Патронуса.

Джеймс подавил смешок, потому что как раз одним из требований к новоиспеченным Невыразимцам было умение сотворить телесного Патронуса.

— Конечно, — ответил Джеймс, — да, это мы можем.


End file.
